


Late Nights and Bar Lights

by Imagining_in_the_Margins



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dom Spencer, Dom Spencer Reid, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, POV First Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagining_in_the_Margins/pseuds/Imagining_in_the_Margins
Summary: Spencer is oblivious to how much SSA Reader likes him… Until he’s not.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s), Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 354





	Late Nights and Bar Lights

Of all the nights out with the BAU, nights like this were my favorite. This small local bar across the country from home was the perfect blend of professionals, college students, and regular townspeople. For a moment I forget all the horrible things I’ve seen. But among the things I’ve seen and this crowd, there was at least one face that was never bad. 

Spencer was sitting in a booth in the corner of the bar, talking excitedly to two girls who seemed mostly confused. I’m sure his rambling was not what they expected when they approached him. They didn’t realize how lucky they really were to get to meet him.

Still, the sight made me green with envy, even though I knew they would probably leave the second he gave them an escape route. Would it really be so bad if I gave them one for him?

So I ordered two drinks and quickly slid into the booth next to him, setting a drink down in front of him with a smile. “Is this seat taken?”

He chuckled at my admittedly cheeky question, accepting the drink as he nodded. “It is now.” It took us a moment to realize the two younger girls were already on their way out of their seats, and he raised his hand in a brief wave. He didn’t seem disappointed.

“Do you think they thought I was your girlfriend?” It wasn’t meant to be as much of a joke as he seemed to think. He chuckled, shaking his head without looking at me. “Not a chance.”

“Why not?” 

He didn’t have an answer immediately, and I felt he wanted to speak when he turned to look at me. When his eyes actually met mine, though, he stopped. Within the swirling hazel eyes I saw so many emotions I could barely track them all. Of course, I’d also had a few drinks.

“It’s nothing,” was what he settled on. For once I didn’t make him answer.

“Can I ask you a question?” My voice had shifted dramatically as I tried to bring back the momentum a man and a woman *should* have while sharing one side of a booth together in a bar late at night. “Sure, but I’m a little nervous you prefaced it with that one.” A valid concern.

“Does it help ease your nerves that a man just asked me it at the bar?” This was what finally made him laugh. “Absolutely not,” he said, “that makes it much worse. Thanks for that.”

“He asked me, ‘what would you ask me right now, if you knew my answer would be yes?’” Spencer just stared at me with a cocked eyebrow in response, the cogs turning silently in his mind as he worked out the different ways I could have responded. I was worried he might have forgotten I was asking him, too. But then he answered, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” I repeated, unsure of how to take that answer. “Should I be offended?” I said the thought before I could stop myself.

“I don’t think so? I just… I wouldn’t want to ask you anything unless I knew I was going to get the truth.”

His thoughts made me feel a bizarre mixture of happiness and guilt. He was such a sweet boy, and I was here just trying to corrupt him. Did he even know I was flirting with him? Should I make it more obvious?

“Most men would ask me something like… ‘Do you want to get out of here?’ or ‘Can I buy you a drink?’” My explanation was gentle yet forward, and I moved closer to him as I spoke. It was a move he would write off as drunkenness, despite how deliberate it really was.

“Those men sound stupid.”

That one did hurt. I meant to move away from him, but he continued before I managed to collect myself in my stupor. “I understand the appeal, to want you to say yes. But if you told me yes under those circumstances I would always wonder if… you actually meant it.”

“You understand the appeal?” I pounced on the opportunity as soon as it was given. The dim light of the bar only illuminated enough for me to guess the color in his cheeks was not in my head.

“Well, yes, I mean… that’s the goal in these situations, right? To feel desired by a beautiful woman. Or at least, someone they feel is otherwise unattainable?”

Lord, this boy made my heart flutter. At this point, I had almost backed him against the wall. He had nowhere left to retreat. “So which one am I?” I asked softly, moving closer so he could hear me over the swelling music. “Beautiful or unattainable?”

Our gazes were a battle of the wills, and he was surprisingly strong. We sat there for a moment, nothing said between us. But when whatever song was playing in the background came to an end the bar was filled with no background noise to the typical clinking and drunken banter. Luck was not on my side, as Spencer’s mind seemed to clear with the noise.

“Sorry, uh, could you… could you excuse me for a moment?” He gestured for me to get up, which I did. I knew that I would not get the answer to my question either way. Still, I wondered which it was he perceived me to be. I just didn’t want him to feel trapped.

I climbed back into the booth, feeling the overwhelming guilt I should have felt while backing him into a corner. I knew better than that. Sipping on my drink as the music began again, I wondered if it was too late to find someone to spend this night with. I didn’t really want to, but I also just wanted to feel something besides this. I’d tried before to make Spencer jealous, but it never seemed to work like I hoped. 

I watched the people outside the bar smoking cigarettes, noticing the way the women would touch the men just a bit too much and laugh a little too loud. There was a lot I recognized in them. Among my thoughts, I was surprised to feel a presence next to me. I didn’t bother to look up, figuring it was either Emily coming to check on me after watching my devastating failure, or a man trying to hit on me. Either way, they would make themselves known if they wanted to.

“Sorry. My phone was ringing, but it was just a robo call.” My ears perked up as I realized the leg now pressing up against mine was the boy wonder himself.

“Oh, it’s fine,” I lied, trying not to let him see the remnants of worry and heartbreak from seconds before. “I figured I was just making you claustrophobic.” When the words spilled out of my lips, I wondered if this is how Spencer felt all the time. Like the speech filter was entirely broken. He didn’t seem to mind. “Yeah,” he laughed, “I was, kind of.”

His body language changed dramatically on this side of me that I almost mistook him for someone else. He was sitting up, his shoulders square and one arm on his lap as the other held the drink I bought him. He’d only now started to drink it. “It’s hard not to feel a bit anxious when you’re cornered that close to a predator in her hunting ground.”

He meant it as a joke, I’m sure, but my spirits still dampened. It wasn’t that he was rejecting me; he was just so dense. I only had so many lines in my arsenal, and after awhile I really should give up. Not to mention the unmistakeable language of an unsub’s profile. But I really do chalk them up to his occasional idiocy.

“Is that why you moved to the outside, then?” His eyes scanned my face and my posture, which I had only now realized had become aggressive once again. “To make me the prey?”

“No.” His answer was definitive. He did not have any doubt whatsoever. Another strike.

“Just a better positioned prey, I guess.” He laughed to cover up his own insecurity. I didn’t point out that the best position for social prey would be the opposite side of the table to me, which was now open. This was the first real point in my favor, for those still keeping score.

“You can’t see me as prey?” He took another drink while he thought of his answer. I took the time to realize how much he’d been thinking before answering tonight. I wasn’t sure what to make of it, but I noticed nonetheless.

“It’s not that I can’t, actually. It’s that I’ve watched you in enough bars and other social contexts with men to know that you don’t position yourself that way often.” This genuinely came as a surprise to me. Surely, I could be confident around men, but that doesn’t mean I was against the idea of being pursued. I quite liked it, honestly. I let him continue.

“It’s not meant to be an insult, it’s just… even when you let a man pursue you, you seem more interested in how other people perceive your responses than actually responding. You almost seem… like you’re grudgingly going along with it.” His pitch changed as he spoke, ending with what sounded like a question.

“And of all the nights out, I’ve never seen you actually leave with a man. You’ve never come into work wearing the same outfit as the night before. You don’t have the characteristic post-coital glow after any of your dates, despite saying they go well. I’m not saying you’re a prude or that it’s a bad thing at all— it’s just…. You wouldn’t be easy prey. That’s all,” he finished, setting down his drink and looking away.

How could he be this stupid? He had just gone on a monologue explaining that I had flirted with men around him but only cared about him seeing me, and still didn’t put it together. I didn’t care how others perceived me. I cared how _he_ perceived me! Did he even realize throughout any of this that he had broken the BAU’s sacred rule?

“That sure sounds a lot like the beginning of a profile.”

He coughed on his drink, which told me enough to confirm that he did not realize what he had done. He couldn’t look me in the eyes. “I’m sorry. I never thought about it that way. You’re right.” He placed a hand down on the table. “It won’t happen again.”

I placed my hand on top his, squeezing gently as I turned to face him. “Wait, Spencer.” He finally raised his eyes back to mine as I said more bashfully than I’d like, “Do it. Profile me. Right now.”

His eyes traced every inch of me in seconds. There were things he could not miss. Things that when he said them out loud, he had to face. My heart began to pound when he opened his mouth.

“You’re drunk. You’ll call it tipsy, but you’ve had enough you _definitely_ shouldn’t drive. Your pupils dilation is delayed, so it’s hard to tell if you see something you like or if it’s just the alcohol. The same can be said for the flushing in your face. You changed before you came down to the bar, which means you were hoping someone would notice. But you’ve spent most of the night turning men down before approaching me. You keep placing yourself in a position of dominance… but only because you’re scared of the potential rejection if you let yourself be vulnerable.”

I didn’t speak while he did, and tried my hardest not to move. I didn’t want him to miss what was happening. My heart was beating so hard, he must have heard it. He looked down at where our hands met, and then back up to my eyes.

“Now you’ve placed yourself in a position where you knew you’d be scrutinized. You want to be noticed,” he trailed off. He didn’t finish the sentence with the two words we both knew to be true. I wanted to be noticed _by him_. I stared back into his eyes, wishing I could speak directly into that brilliant mind.

When his hand slipped out from under mine I felt my stomach twist into knots. He didn’t say anything else when he got up and near bolted through the crowd in the bar. This time, though, I didn’t wait for him to return. I tried to follow him through the crowd.

I eventually found him through a door opening to an odd hallway leading to a back exit. It was obviously reserved for employees, though he didn’t seem to care. He didn’t say it, but it was obvious: He wanted away from the noise and the crowd.

“Are you alright?”

I was trying to be as sensitive as possible while still protecting myself. It was strange that I put myself out there just for him to be the embarrassed one. One of his hands was covering his mouth in thought, the other across his chest. When I came closer, he dropped them both and blurted out, “I just. I’m sorry. I have to ask. Were you flirting… with me?”

Not laughing in that moment was the hardest thing I’d done in years. I couldn’t stop the smile that immediately sprung across my face, still stuck between anxious and excited. “Oh, you finally noticed?”

He shook his head no and ran a hand through his hair. “No,” he clarified. “No, no, I figured it out awhile ago I just…” As he moved closer to me, I found myself retreating backwards. When my back hit the wall, he didn’t stop. Mere inches away from me, His breath fanned on my face.

“I just needed to be sure. Before I did this.”

The next few seconds were a blur and before I realized it Spencer’s hands were cradling my face, his lips crashing down onto mine. Pinned between him and the wall, I happily returned the kiss, my hands running up his chest and gripping his shirt for dear life.

I don’t know if it was the alcohol or the pent up desire as our mouths slid sloppily over the other as we lost ourselves in the sweetness of the other. He parted for air, his hands still anchoring me in place. His forehead pressed against mine in a soft, romantic gesture.

“Do you want to get out of here?” He whispered against my lips.

“Yes,” I responded as more a sigh than a word. The look he returned was quiet and unsure. “Do you…” I stopped him, already knowing what he was about to ask. “Yes,” I said with the utmost enthusiasm, “I mean it. God, _yes_ , I mean it.”

\---

Slipping out of a moderately crowded bar filled with FBI agents was even harder than you might expect, but we eventually managed to do it. We left separately to ensure there were no suspicions raised that we may be fraternizing. At least not yet.

Once I finally got to the hotel I was happy to see him waiting in the lobby, casually but quickly reading a magazine. It couldn’t be he was somehow less nervous than me, right? Upon noticing me, he tossed it back onto the table, walking over at a tortuously slow pace to join me by the elevator. He didn’t say anything, just glancing over at me when the bell rang. He let me enter first, and then stood just close enough that we didn’t touch.

Until the elevator doors closed, that is. Before I knew it, Spencer was already on me like a moth to a flame. He had me backed against the wall, staring down at me with a dangerous smile. Deep down I always knew this Spencer existed. I had seen him before in the field, and sometimes just in the bullpen. The confident, powerful Spencer came out when he needed to. I just never thought I’d get to see him like this. 

I slid my hands up his chest, pulling lightly on his collar to bring him closer to me. “Do I get to be your prey now?” I asked, trying to see how far I could push the elusive Dr. Reid. He laughed, taking one hand out of his pocket to run a finger under my chin. He didn’t have to do anything; I was already melting into touch.

“I’ll allow it. On one condition.”

“Anything.” Did that sound desperate? Probably. But I _was_ desperate if I’m being honest. His finger was replaced against my chin with the rest of his hand, grabbing hold and turning my face away to whisper in my ear.

“Don’t make it easy.”

My knees buckled, and I would have fallen over if it weren’t for the wall behind me. The elevator bell sounded. When the doors started to open, I released my hold on him. While I was trying to figure out how to walk again, he had already started down the hallway. He never looked back, confident that I would follow him anywhere. That walk was the longest of my life. 

When I heard the sound of his keycard unlocking the door, I took a sharp breath in. My heart was so loud in my ears I was sure it would burst through my ribs. He held the door open for me and waited until I walked all the way in before hanging a Do Not Disturb card on the door and locking the chain.

“Derek won’t like that,” I teased, knowing that they were meant to share a room. I placed my purse down on the desk in front of me, pulling out my phone to text Emily. I needed to explain that I had found a more entertaining way to spend the night, and that I would catch up with her in the morning. I knew she would need more of an explanation then, but I would worry about that later. Right now, I just wanted to make sure I didn’t set off a bunch of FBI agents’ murder alarms.

Before I could finish the text, Spencer was behind me. With his hands gliding over my hips, he pressed his body against my back. I could feel the desk cutting into my legs, but I couldn’t care. I nearly dropped the phone when his hand slipped under my dress. Unhurried, his fingers danced along my skin.

“Don’t stop,” he instructed. In one fluid motion he had hiked my dress up and slid his hand under the band of my underwear. “Send the text.

With shaky hands, I tried. It was so fucking hard to focus. His fingers teased my entrance, just ghosting over where I wanted them to be. His free hand wrapped tightly around my hip, and some part of me wished they would leave marks for me to remember this night by. His breath still in my ear, my hips started to rock against his hand.

I finally was able to finish the text, and immediately dropped my phone on the table as it sent. I leaned forward, pressing both of my hands flat on the desk. My thighs tightened around his hand when he tentatively began to dip a finger into me.

But Spencer did not seem to appreciate the movement, as he roughly shoved a leg between mine, separating them once again. I gave a small gasp in response, and I swear I heard him chuckle in my ear. The extra space granted him the access he needed to finally press one finger into me, quickly followed by another. I collapsed forward as soft moans started pouring out of my mouth. The hand he had on my hip jumped up to my chest to stop me from falling onto the desk. It crept slowly to my breast, softly kneading it in a tortuously soft way.The way I fit in his hands was cruel. I couldn’t help but think that nothing else would ever compare. This night would ruin me. 

I glanced up at him, but he was staring ahead of us, looking into my eyes in our reflection. I don’t know how he could keep it together; the sight was too much for me. I wasn’t even bothered about the way my hair clung to my damp skin or how utterly vulnerable I was. All I could care about right now was the way it felt to be enveloped by this man.

“Spencer,” I half-panted, half-whined. He didn’t respond in words, instead looking down to kiss me. The kiss was hard and enthusiastic, and I immediately swiped my tongue against his bottom lip hoping he would allow me entrance. He happily accepted, beginning a small battle for dominance. Any competitive spirit I had left quickly left me as he ground the heel of his palm against my clit while his fingers continued to fervently work at me.

The feeling blossoming inside me was heightening at a rapid rate. I could feel each muscle tensing and shaking as my entire body began to burn. My breaths were quicker and louder, and I could tell Spencer knew what was coming. He broke the kiss, staring directly into my eyes with a look of pure determination and dominance. Something about that look, the way he was simultaneously begging and ordering me to finish sent me over the edge. I could barely keep my eyes open as my orgasm crashed over me, but I didn’t want to miss one second of that smug satisfaction on his face.

While I caught my breath, he pulled his hand away from me. I pouted at the loss of contact, and he just shook his head in response, holding his hand out for me to see. “It’s only been a few minutes and you’re already a complete mess,” he mumbled, inspecting the evidence of my arousal on his fingers. Slowly, he lifted his hand and licked each of his fingers clean. 

I was still unable to form a coherent sentence when his other hand guided me to turn around to face him. “What am I going to do with you?” He whispered with a smile. “Anything.” It was an easy answer to give. “I’m yours.” Still delirious, I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach and it only made my desire light fire once more.

“Good girl,” he purred as he stepped back, unbuttoning a couple of buttons on his shirt. I was mesmerized by the way his fingers moved so swiftly, and I could tell by his smirk that he knew what my mind was going back to already. He beckoned to me with one finger, and I started to move forward. My legs refused to stabilize between the unforgiving mix of arousal and alcohol, and I wasn’t sure how long I could stay up straight without something to lean on.

But luckily, he didn’t want me to stand.

“Get on your knees.” I obeyed before he even finished talking, falling to my knees more gracefully than I thought possible in my current state. He actually looked impressed, pulling his belt off and tossing it onto one of the beds.

I thought it unfortunate but wise that he did not ask for my help in undressing him, as he was clearly more capable of me at the moment. He only removed his pants enough to release his straining member, which I immediately felt the desire to touch. But I had to be patient. Something told me that he was testing my resolve, and I wanted to make sure that I followed the unspoken rules. Spencer was in charge tonight… for the most part. 

For a moment, I just looked up at him. The image of the usually quiet, reserved Spencer towering above me made my heart skip a beat. He pressed his sleeves back, looking down at me like he was daring me to do something. But I didn’t, not until he told me to. When he reached his hand down and cupped my cheek, his touch was soft. I pressed my face into his hand once more. I wanted to shout my appreciation and affection until they were burned into his brain. This was the man I was falling in love with.

With that thought, I was tired of waiting. Taking his touch as permission enough, I wrapped one hand around the base of him and the other resting on his thigh. I ran my tongue slowly over his cock, and the noises he made were all the encouragement I needed. When I slowly began to take him into my mouth, his hand quickly grabbed the hair on the back of my head. My moan was stifled against him, which led him to return his own. I opened my eyes to watch the way he tilted his head back, biting down on his lower lip between groans. He was so beautiful.

I tried to form a rhythm to match my hand’s shallow strokes. He seemed to appreciate that, although I could almost hear the thoughts in his head. My hand left this thigh, and I placed it over his hand on the back of my head. I applied a little bit of pressure, and Spencer immediately understood. I was giving him permission to set his own pace, which he happily did. Slacking my jaw, I let him lead me where he wanted. 

He dragged me back and forth over him, seeming to enjoy watching himself disappear into my willing mouth. Now both of my hands were free to massage whatever couldn’t fit in my mouth. Not long after, his grip on my hair got tighter, and I knew he was on the edge himself.

I would have been happy to do this forever. I could soak in the image of Spencer Reid’s undoing at my hands (or rather, mouth) forever. But he didn’t let me, eventually pulling me off him by my hair. He tucked himself back into his pants, to which I responded with a pout as I wiped my face. His chest heaved as he reached out two hands to help me up. A surprisingly thoughtful, and much needed gesture. In accepting his help, I was surprised to see how easily he pulled me up to my legs, and I fell forward into his arms. He caught me with a smile that warmed the deepest part of my soul.

“I thought you were going to make this difficult,” he jokingly whispered against my skin, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. “But deep down you’re just a good girl. Just trying to please.”

“Only for you,” I joked, closing my eyes to enjoy the way his lips felt against my skin. Then again, it wasn’t really a joke at all. The truth was there were very few men I trusted as much as this one. Which is why when he started to pull the zipper on my dress, I did not shy away from him. He set an agonizing pace, taking his time to undo me like a present. He pulled it down to the ground, and I held onto his forearms as I stepped out of it, slipping my shoes off and kicking them aside 

He drank in the sight of me standing before him in only a bra and soaked through underwear, and I didn’t attempt to hide. I wanted him to see what he did to me, and I wanted him to understand that I knew what I was doing. I was offering him not just a fun night, but a vulnerability not many get to experience.

I think he knew. Because he took his time unclasping my bra, dropping it to the floor with the rest of the clothes. In the same fashion, he pulled at the band of my underwear. But this time he stopped, looking to me for his permission. A slight nod was all I gave, but he wanted more. For the first time in this experience, he stepped down from his dominant role. His breath was shaky against my lips as he asked, “Are you sure?”

I nodded much more eagerly, responding with a “Yes,” followed by a peck on his lips. “Yes,” I repeated, kissing him again. “I’m positive.”

Even like this, he just wanted to be sure. He wanted to be assured that every part of this was as wonderful for me as it was enjoyable for him. Watching him lower himself to drag my panties down my legs made me shudder, and the cold air against me made my skin break out in goosebumps.

He stayed crouched for moment, then began to pepper kisses against my legs as he came back up. Curses and moans flowed from me as he got closer to my center, but I grabbed him by the hair to pull him back up to me, pressing my lips rough and desperately against his.

When we broke apart, I blurted out, “As much as I’d love to see just how good you are with your mouth, if I don’t have you soon, I’m going to lose my fucking mind

Spencer looked happy to oblige, albeit slightly disappointed in his inability to share his skills with me. “Rain check, then,” he said as he gently pushed me back toward the bed.

I laughed as I sat down, swinging my legs over to lay down among the crisp white sheets. Next to me, he finally removed his clothing, and I turned to soak in the sight. My unabashed ogling didn’t seem to bother him. In fact, I think he liked it.

Once he was finally as naked as myself, he motioned for me to return to my position on my back. No sooner than I had, he was on top of me, staring down at me with those deep coffee eyes. The anticipation was reaching a peak, and I knew that he must be as ready as I was. I took the chance to look down at his body, running my fingers over his bare chest. I had only seen it a few times before, and never like this.

His muscles were lean, but capable. There were scars and freckles spread about, and for a moment I tried to memorize where. I wanted to be able to relive this moment in the future. I wanted to remember everything as it was right now.

“You know,” he started, in an unexpectedly playful tone, “I’m very lucky.” I smiled, unsure where he was going, but glad to go on the ride of his thoughts. “Why is that?”

“I have an eidetic memory.” He said it like it was the simplest thought in the world, and as I began to realize what he meant, he was already clarifying his statement. “That means that I can see you just like this. Whenever I want.

The thought of Spencer wanting to remember this moment did something to me that I can’t explain. My fingers dragged harshly against the skin on his chest, and I rolled my hips up towards him, unconsciously begging him to touch me.

“You don’t need an eidetic memory for that, Spencer.” I wrapped a leg around his waist, dragging him closer to me. I could feel his cock twitch against my leg as I spoke again, “You can _have_ me just like this. Whenever you want.” 

This time, he didn’t ask for permission. Quickly, he slipped inside of me. The way he stretched me caused a loud moan to slip from my surprise and immediate ecstasy. With another harsh thrust, he whispered, “I know.”

Under different circumstances, I’m sure he would take his time with me. But this time, our first time, neither of us was feeling patient. That’s why I was grateful his initial pace was _ruthless_. The sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the room and my grip tightened as hard as it could against his back. I knew that I would leave marks, and I’m certain he didn’t care. I actually think he might have liked it.

“Fuck me h-harder.” I barely got the words out between the moans, my back arching and pressing my chest against him. The friction of his skin dragging over my nipples was just enough to begin the building of my second orgasm of the night.

“Fuck,” he muttered as he felt my walls flutter around him, “I don’t want to break you.” An adorable sentiment, I thought, but would not accept. Hearing the profanity coming from his mouth was more erotic than it should have been. I loved the thought that I was the one driving him to lose his composure.

“Do it,” I said through clenched teeth, “Fucking break me.”

He didn’t waste time after that, repositioning himself to be able to drive even deeper into me. He leaned backwards, his hand against my chest to hold himself up. “S-Spencer,” I groaned, my voice distorted with my euphoria.

Despite the lack of romantic music, soft lighting, and sweet nothings, there was an undeniable emotion between us. A shared connection beyond the physical, I could feel the passion in each thrust. I looked up at him as he rocked his hips into me, and when our gazes finally locked, I knew I couldn’t hold on much longer.

Spencer must have been close too, as he leaned back down over me. Our lips met tenderly and unhurried. Throwing my arms around his neck, I pulled him as close as possible as my thighs began to shake. If the first orgasm was like an explosion, the second was like fireworks. It felt like it would never end. I couldn’t breath as it hit me in waves. He nibbled on my bottom lip, as my mouth hung open, trying desperately to keep up with his pace until I was properly finished. I knew it couldn’t be easy on him, as I could feel myself gripping him tightly, attempting to coax him into finishing in the one place we both desperately wanted him to.

Thankfully, though, we didn’t have to worry about that, as I finally came down from my high, my arms falling to my sides. He pulled out at the last moment, his seed spilling over my stomach as I slowly shifted under him, immediately missing the way he felt inside me. My whimpers and his heavy breathing filled the suddenly quiet room.

As the calm after the storm was eagerly welcome, he rolled to the side, collapsing next to me while we both struggled to breathe. Turning our heads at the same time, our noses brushed against each other. I couldn’t help but laugh, reaching a very tired arm up so I could stroke his cheek.

“Did I make it too easy?”

Spencer laughed and leaned forward to kiss me, but only for a moment. We were still barely able to breathe, after all. He swallowed, then finally settled on his answer.

“You were perfect.”

— The Next Morning — 

Derek banged loudly on the door, waiting as patiently as possible to learn the truth about what happened last night. After all, it’s not often that _he_ was the one to return to find he had been locked out of his room. Especially not when sharing a room with Spencer.

He wasn’t really mad as much as he was curious. When they returned from the bar, the noises and the Do Not Disturb sign were enough to figure out what had happened. But no one had seen him flirting with anyone at the bar and didn’t even notice when he left.

A groggy Spencer answered the door but didn’t remove the chain. Seemingly surprised himself when the door didn’t open further, he mumbled, “One second,” before closing the door again. When he opened it again, he leaned against the wall, blocking Derek from looking in, nonetheless entering. 

“Good morning, Casanova,” Derek teased, much to the chagrin of Spencer who only nodded at the reference. “Sorry. Good morning.” Derek noted that all he was wearing was boxers and could only assume that woman inside was more scantily clad, although the shower was also running.

“You know, you’re real lucky that Rossi hadn’t gone to sleep by the time I got back. You better have a damn beautiful excuse for locking me out.” Spencer didn’t seem to appreciate the lecture this early in the morning, but he went along with it. After all, he was in a very good mood.

“Now let me in to get my stuff, then I’ll be out of your hair again.” He took a step to enter the room, but Spencer blocked him, trying to shut the door again. “U-uh, no, actually, sorry, I uh— I think she wants her privacy. You know.” 

Derek looked at him suspiciously before commenting, “It’ll only be a second. She’s in the shower, she won’t even notice.”

“Yeah, but, you know, just in case.” Just as Spencer finished talking, the shower turned off. “See?” Spencer motioned toward the sound of happy humming echoing in the bathroom.

“Okay, bye.” Spencer said, trying to shut the door, but Derek blocked it with his foot, trying to peek past Spencer, who was still trying to block him. “Oh, she’s real pretty, huh?” He teased, trying to figure out why Spencer was being so protective of the contents of the room.

At that moment, Emily walked up behind the bickering boys. She held her phone up to them before asking, “Have either of you heard from (y/l/n)? She told me she would catch up with us this morning, but I haven’t seen her.” Derek was already putting the pieces together when another voice rang out from the bathroom, “Spencer~!”

The jig was up. Derek burst into a fit of laughter as Emily’s lips pressed together in an attempt not to laugh.

“Nevermind,” she strained, “I think I found her.”


End file.
